


Attack on Wonderland

by puppycatkittymuffin



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycatkittymuffin/pseuds/puppycatkittymuffin
Summary: Armin says reading enhances the imagination and vocabluary, and the Commander agrees with him. Eren? Not so much. It's not that he's opposed to a world unlike theirs, without the Titans, it's just that one with talking cats that can appear and disappear, Queens who wanted to decapitate everyone that annoyed them, and anything is possible, is not exactly the world he'd live in. Colorful, but strange. Five impossible things before breakfast? 1. Eren turns into the girl from the book. 2. Eren journeys through a place called Wonderland. 3. Levi Heichou is mad. 4. Annie and Mikasa are queens. 5. Eren's going to slay something that's not a Titan.





	1. Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> \- I liked the 1951 version and the 2010 version, though I haven't seen Through the Looking Glass or read the books. This is probably more like Burton's 2010 one. Hope it's enjoyable  
> \- I randomly thought of this... okay I saw a picture in an Ereri picture book on Wattpad, go read that if you want to die of a nosebleed. Idk if anyone else thought of this, but I'm at a loss. Would Levi work better as the Mad Hatter or the Cheshire Cat? Opinions on that would be greatly appreciated

Six impossible things before breakfast? One, getting rid of the book that caused this madness. Two, having Armin and Erwin stop being bookworms or in a more insulting way, nerds. Three, having Hange stop ranting about the book, though it was surprising that it wasn't about Titans this time. Four, eradicating the headache he was currently enduring. Five, seeing Wonderland with his own eyes or sending Armin, Erwin, and Hange there permanently. Six, Hange's demented fantasies become reality. Eren knew they were impossible, so he didn't bother to try. He just went with it. Armin said books enhanced your imagination and vocabulary and Commander Erwin agreed with him, and the more sad and somewhat scary thing was that Hange was currently agreeing with them. Three brains is better than one, and any of their brains alone was scary enough as it was. He wondered how mad the Commander and Corporal would be if he burned down the library, every book inside, and how mad Jean would be if he was the one that got blamed for it. Maybe Mikasa could be his alibi, and then she could convince Jean to take the fall. Now _that_ was something that might be possible.

Armin had been snooping in the back of the library and found an old book that was about the strangest and most unreal and impossible things. Talking cats that could disappear, reappear, and float around, caterpillars that smoked and also talked, a madman who hatted people, a talking rabbit that was also mad, a dormouse, and many more things Eren didn't want to bother listing. "I wonder if it would work though, in that circumstance," Armin's words were barely registered in Eren's brain. Training had been brutal, and the annoyance from his ramblings about the colorful book was taking its toll. "Mm," Eren said nonchalantly. He yelped and cried out in pain as he was hit over the head with a solid object. "What the hell, Armin?" he snapped as he massaged his injury where Armin had hit him with the book. "You weren't paying attention," Armin said quietly.

"Sorry, but I don't like fantasy worlds with talking cats and caterpillars and queens that like to chop off people's heads," he confessed. Armin rolled his eyes. "You just have no imagination," the blonde said. "And you are a nerd," Eren retorted, though he scooted away when Armin prepared himself to hit Eren in the head again. "Besides, why did she keep coming back?" he asked. "She was a kid the first time, and had to save Wonderland again," Armin explained. "Yeah, but why her? Why put a kid through that? Especially if it was just a dream?" Eren asked. "What if it wasn't a dream?" Armin retorted. "It obviously was. No world like that exists," Eren said, rolling his eyes. "There could be if you had an imagination," Armin said as he hugged the book. "Besides, she didn't even know anybody. She didn't have to keep saving them all," Eren added. "Wouldn't you do the same?" Armin retorted. "Well, probably. I just would have done a better job of doing it. I would've made sure Time was perfectly fine the first time so that I didn't have to keep coming back," Eren said smugly.

"She didn't know about Time the first time, and she was only a kid," Armin explained. "Yeah, well, it's not real and even if it was I would have done a better job of it," Eren said sharply. "Sure, and Levi's the Cheshire Cat," Armin retorted. "I'm burning the library, and I'm going to blame it on Jean," Eren confirmed, making Armin's eyes grow wide with horror and fear as Jean yelled at him from across the mess hall. Even later when they were in the barracks before Eren would be forced into the basement, Armin was rereading it. This had to be the fourth time. "Has the Commander even had a chance to read it?" Eren teased. Armin glared at him. "No, and at least he respects the power of imagination and actual intelligence," Armin said sharply, turning a page. Eren ignored that jab at his intelligence and put a pillow over his head. "YEAGER!" he flinched at the sound of Levi's angry voice and everyone flinched when he slammed the door open. For someone so short, shorter than Armin, he was damn scary. "What do you call that mess in the kitchen?" he demanded. Eren stuttered on his words. "Shut the fuck up and redo it until your arms fall off," Levi snapped. "Yes, sir," Eren sighed.

"Sorry," Armin said quietly. "He'd still be a good Mad Hatter," Eren's head snapped back. "What?" he asked with confusion. "Oh, Hange said something about if we were all the characters in the book," Armin explained awkwardly. "Seriously?" Jean snorted. "Yeah," Armin flushed. "Hey, you'd make a great Cheshire Cat. You're cowardly like it was," Eren snarked and Jean glared at him. "Have fun with that mess," Jean retorted. "Who'd be the girl?" Connie asked. "Oh, she wasn't sure about that. She actually wished that when the girl was older she'd have stayed with the Hatter," Armin said. "Who'd want to be paired with Shorty?" Jean asked rhetorically. "Yeah... I don't think I should tell you who she wanted to be Alice," Armin said with embarrassment. "Who? Krista would make the most sense, but that's an image we don't need to have," Reiner said from where he sat. "Uhm... yeah, she'd make the most sense since she's blonde with blue eyes. But her hair wasn't curly, and it wasn't a girl," Armin said awkwardly.

Jean started laughing. "Was it you?" he snorted. "No, it was... uhm... You want some help in the kitchen?" Armin offered. "Just say it," Eren rolled his eyes. "You'll hate me though," Armin said quietly, thinking nobody heard him but he was mistaken. Jean fell off his bed with laughter, Connie looked confused, Reiner was smirking with amusement, Bertolt looked away, and Eren walked out. "I'M SORRY!" Armin called. "I'M KILLING YOU AND HANGE AFTER I MAKE YOU WATCH ME BURN THAT BOOK AND THE ENTIRE LIBRARY!" Eren yelled and Armin started to cry over his books, like Hange after Sonny and Bean died.

Two hours later Eren's arms were aching and he wondered if they would fall off. "Heichou?" he asked softly, looking at the man also clad in his cleaning attire. "Tch, it'll do," Levi said and Eren sighed with relief. "Now care to explain Shitty Glasses ramblings about you as Erice?" he asked and Eren nearly dropped the broom. "Uhm... Squad Leader Hange is... Squad Leader Hange?" he tried awkwardly. He didn't want that conversation to resurface. "No shit," Levi snapped. "She kept saying you'd be a perfect Alice. A week free of stable duty if you get that book and burn it," Levi said before walking away. "A week? You're getting soft in your old age, Shorty. Or is it just because your the Mad Hatter to his Alice," Eren flushed and was grateful Levi wasn't looking as he put away the cleaning supplies. "OW!" he heard Hange yell. "What was that for?" he heard her whine. "For being a pervert and making up stupid shit," he heard Levi's distant voice. "But it's true! It's an OTP!" Hange yelled. "Yeah? Well STFU," Levi said. "That was mean," Hange said before their voices faded away completely and Eren breathed a sigh of relief.

He was walking down the hallway, headed to the basement when he saw movement. A quick flash of white and his reflexes jumped instantly. He cursed himself for not having his gear, though that wasn't entirely his fault. It was well after curfew. Who the hell would be out at this time of night other than Levi or even Hange, out terrorizing cadets and Moblit? Speaking of Moblit... Eren saw him down the hallway, right where the flash of white went, and he was looking at a... since when did Moblit have a pocketwatch? Or did Eren not just pay attention? It was probably the latter. "Moblit?" he called. Moblit's head darted up to look at him and Eren stepped back with shock, wondering if the mushrooms Sasha offered him earlier weren't for just eating. Moblit looked like Moblit, but he was wearing a waistcoat and a pocketwatch. That wasn't the oddest part, however. The oddest part was the fact that he had snow white ears on his head, starting at where his real ears were supposed to be. They were pure white _rabbit_ ears. "I'm late," Moblit said before taking off down the hall.

Eren chased after him, even though he believed he was only on whatever drugs Sasha had given him. "Hey! Get back here! Did Hange's experiments go wrong?" he asked, hoping it wasn't life threatening if that was the case. Moblit said nothing other than "I'm late" as he ran outside and Eren chased after him. "Stop!" Eren yelled. Moblit ran into the trees and disappeared in the undergrowth. "What the hell?" Eren asked as he followed where he disappeared. Nothing but trees and bushes. Eren yelped as he tripped over his feet, almost twisting his ankle. "Shit!" he cursed as he sat up, having fallen on the ground and dirtying himself. Levi would have a fit and Eren doubted Levi would believe that he saw Moblit with rabbit ears.

The waistcoat and pocketwatch were reliable, but the same was not to be said about rabbit ears that looked real and even twitched whenever a sound was heard. "Where'd you come from?" he asked before realizing how stupid he sounded. Yeah, ask a random hole that appeared out of nowhere where it came from. That makes sense and it looks and sounds so sane. Eren sighed as he looked down the hole which was pitch black, almost as though it had no bottom. It looked big enough and he guessed that it was where Moblit disappeared to. "I am not going down there," Eren said firmly, believing it was a dream or some kind of mushroom drugs. He went to stand, but what felt like a hand pushing on his lower back sent him spiraling headfirst down the hole. Blackness enveloped his vision and his screams went to deaf ears as he plummeted into nothingness. He'd gone mad after all.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The comments were greatly appreciated and Levi as the Mad Hatter is LIFE! Not sure who should be the Caterpillar and the Cheshire Cat. Am I the only one who thinks that we should clone Levi so we can have him as all three? I have ideas, hope you like it!

Eren was sure he was still screaming as he fell into the abyss, even after it disappeared somewhat by a dimly lit candle that was floating midair. He almost didn't care about the odd assortment of items that can at him as he continued descending downwards in an uncontrollable spiral as he did twists and turns, flips and kicks, and maneuvers he didn't think he was capable of. Not even with the maneuvering gear. After what seems like hours he continues falling, screaming himself hoarse, but everything suddenly stopped all at once. Including his fall, but that was only because he slammed headfirst into marble floor. He was surprised he didn't break his neck and shatter his skull and wind up dead. He groaned in pain as he stretched his limbs before stopping instantly. He knew Levi would murder him in his sleep, or even when he was awake so that it was more fun to kick him, if he'd seen his dirtied, torn clothes even though it was Moblit's fault, but what exactly was he wearing?

His cheeks heated up and turned pink in color before turning completely bloody red as he scrambled to cover his barely concealed kneecaps. He'd take getting beaten by Levi in his regular pajamas than getting beaten by Levi in a _dress_! He didn't even want to imagine Connie, Reiner, and especially Jean seeing him wearing something a Christa would wear! It was a cerulean blue knee-length dress with a white pinafore apron on top, tied in a large bow that rested above his backside. Underneath the dress was a white petticoat with white stockings and knee-length pantalettes, he was also wearing black dress shoes that were actually for a _boy_ and he massaged his aching head and felt a bow on his head. He looked at his reflection in one of the floating mirrors and groaned. It was a black bow and he looked like a girl with short hair and a flat chest. He looked around and saw that he was in a round room that was fairly lit, almost by candelight though the candles were all above his head in midair, and there were multiple doors. Some were long and tall, others were short and tiny and looked like they were for someone only two inches tall, and after testing them all he came to the same conclusion. They were all locked and there were no knees and the only possible way out was up, and that wasn't happening.

He turned and nearly jumped when he saw a three legged glass table in the center of the room. It hadn't been there a second ago... He looked at it and saw a key. He grabbed it instantly and tried it in all of the keyholes on the big doors, and none of them opened. He saw the two inch door and groaned when it worked. How the hell was he supposed to fit? He looked out the door and saw what looked like a strange garden. He stood up and turned to the table again, seeing a small bottle there. He frowned and his frown turned into a scowl. "If this is a prank, it's not funny," he said loudly, though nobody answered him. He sighed and picked up the bottle, placing the key back on the table, and he looked at the label. "'Drink me?'" he read. He uncorked it and sniffed the contents before doing it. He regretted it. He felt himself shrink down until he was only two inches tall. He sighed and turned back to the door. It was shut, and locked. His scowl returned as he realized the key was still on the table.

Suddenly a small box with a little cake in it appeared. "'Eat me?'" he grimaced and did it, thankful it didn't taste horrible. Though he suddenly grew to where he almost slammed his head against the ceiling. He grabbed the key, unlocked the door, and drank from the small bottle again. He stuck his tongue out at the taste before walking through. "I told you he was the right one," a voice said, though Eren didn't hear it.

Eren blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing this. There was a garden that was brown in color and tangled with weeds, broken statues littered along the ground and overgrown, with a moss covered fountain. He knew Levi would probably keel over from the sight. Gigantic horseflies and gnats and even dragonflies buzzed above his head. Giant flowers seemed to be staring at him, and that's what he thought until he realized they really were because they actually had eyes and human faces. There was a red rose and a white rose. The Red Rose looked strangely like Ymir, and the White Rose looked even more strangely like Krista. "Uhm, hi?" he said awkwardly as Moblit with the white rabbit ears, and a white rabbit _tail_ , came forward with a red haired girl with piggy tails and green eyes dressed in breeches, one he didn't recognize, along with Erwin wearing eyeglasses and carrying a walking stick. "I told you it was the right Eren," Moblit said. "I am not convinced," the red haired girl said with her arms folded over her chest. He also saw Sasha and Connie wearing matching white and black striped shirts and brown overalls and black shoes standing next to each other, the names TweedleSasha and TweedleConnie stitched on their collars.

Moblit threw his arms up in exasperation. "How's that for gratitude? You think the Hange here is bad, imagine having to spend time up there with the one that rambles about Titans! And do you even realize how many times I was almost eaten and experimented on?" Moblit complained. "He doesn't really look like himself," the White Rose, Krista, said. "You think? HE'S WEARING A DRESS!" Ymir yelled and Eren flushed. "That's because it's not the right Eren!" the girl said as though it were obvious. "And if he was, he might be," Connie said. "But if he isn't, he ain't," Sasha said. "But if he were so, he would be," Connie added. "But he isn't," Sasha said. "How am I the wrong Eren? Why do you have rabbit ears and a tail? Why are you two talking like your twins? And who are you?" Eren asked. "He's a Rabbit," the girl said in a tone that seemed like it was supposed to make Eren look stupid. "I'm Dee and he's Dum," Sasha said. "I'm Dum and she's Dee... wait..." Connie said, scratching his head. Eren shook his head. "Maybe you should ask Armin, wouldn't he know?" Krista offered. Eren decided this was Armin's fault. "I'll escort you," Sasha said, grabbing his arm. "No, it's my turn!" Connie said instantly, grabbing Erne's other arm. "You can both escort him!" Moblit sighed.

The Roses, or at least Ymir, were gossiping about him. "At least he's wearing the right dress," he heard her say as he was led away by the two... Tweedles, they said they were. They led him to a forest filled with surprisingly tall mushrooms that were surrounded by mist. "Who are you?" he heard a voice ask. He recognized that voice anywhere. "Armin?" he called out as a shape appeared in the mist, resting on a mushroom. They came up to a large mushroom that had a strange looking caterpillar on it. It was Armin, or at least his upper half that wasn't blue and caterpillar-y. He was wearing his regular clothes, a white button up and a vest, and his bottom half was that of a blue skinned caterpillar with many legs and odd shoes. Even more strangely, he was staring at a hookah. "You're not Armin, I am," Armin said and Eren rolled his eyes. "Why do you have that?" he asked, pointing to the hookah. "Hange gave it to me as an... un-birthday present," he said before inhaling from it, blowing smoke into Eren's face and making him cough. "Who are you?" he repeated. "You should know who I am. I'm Eren," he said with annoyance. "We'll see," Armin said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I think I know who I am!" Eren said, slightly angry. "Yes, you ought to know who you are. You lack imagination," Armin said. "Show him the Oraculum," the blonde said to Moblit, who pulled out a large and ancient looking parchment that he unraveled across the mushrooms.

"This is right now," Moblit said, pointing to a moving illustration of all of them staring at the parchment. "It's a calender," Eren noted. "Show him Frabjous day," Armin said. Moblit rolled the parchment out further into the future. "The day the Beast gets slayed," Sasha said. "Slay what now?" Eren asked with shock and confusion. Moblit pointed to an animated illustration of a large creature that looked like a Titan, though it had a rather large belly and strong looking abs, and it was covered in fur... or hair, and had pointed ears and sharp teeth and long, apelike arms. "The Beast-Titan," Moblit explained at Eren's wide-eyed expression. Someone wearing the Survey Corps uniform fights the Beast-Titan with shining swords, wearing even the maneuvering gear that seemed to shine itself. "That'll be you with the vertical maneuvering gear, no other swords can kill a Titan," Sasha explained and Connie agreed with her. The person slices the nape of the Beast-Titan, killing it almost instantly and the face is recognizable by the look of bloodlust and vengeance in his eyes. Eren stared at the illustration with confusion and shock, wondering why his face was on the parchment. "That's... not... me..." he said as he backed away. "I KNOW!" the girl said. "Calm down, Isabel," Moblit sighed. "Is it this the right Eren?" he asked Armin.

Armin stared at Eren before breathing his hookah again. "Not hardly," he said before disappearing into the mist. "I told you so," Isabel said sharply. "I was sure he was the right one... How many Eren's are there?" Moblit said dejectedly. They looked at him like it was somehow his fault. "It's my dream, it's not even real. I'm going to wake up, and you'll all be gone," Eren said, pinching himself. They didn't leave and he was still there. He frowned and tried again. "Pinching... usually works," he said awkwardly. "I could stick you," Isabel offered as she drew a sharp blade. "It might, thank you," he said. "My pleasure," she said with delight as she stabbed his hand with relish. He yelped as he bled, but nothing changed.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard and everyone except Isabel started to panic. "Armored-Titan!" Sasha and Connie yelled in unison, clinging to each other for dear life. The Armored-Titan appeared, fifteen meters tall in height with golden plates of armor covering its steaming body. Its pupiless, yellow eyes stared right at them and it charged. Eren would have probably made a suicidal attempt to fight it if he had his gear and wasn't clad in a girl's dress, but he also didn't transform when the girl, Isabel, stabbed him. He even had a direct objective in mind and it hadn't worked. Everyone scattered, and he followed Sasha and Connie, though strange knights in red armor appeared and grabbed hold of Moblit by his ears and practically threw him into a human sized cage. He kept running, though the Armored-Titan thundered after him. He suddenly skid to a halt and turned to face it, waiting for it to reach him. "It's only a dream... nothing can hurt you..." he repeated. "What are you doing?!" he heard Isabel yell at him.

The giant Titan stopped in front of him before it hissed at him, emitting steam from its mouth and it went directly at Eren. He shielded his face with his arm, but it still burned and he felt as though his skinw ere melting off. "MORON!" he heard Isabel yell. He looked and saw her climbing up the Titan's arm and she shoved her blade into its eye. It roared in pain as steam poured from the wound and she ripped her blade back out, and ended up taking the eye with her. "Finders keepers!" Isabel said before taking off. "RUN YOU GIRLY BOY!" she called to Eren who flushed, but did as she said.

Moblit and the others who had been captured flinched as the Warrior of Hearts, otherwise known as the right hand man of the enemy, picked up the Oraculum and looked at it with interest before it turned grim and sour. His yellow eyes narrowed when he looked at the illustration before he rolled the parchment up and tucked it into his saddle bag. "You better hope it's the right Eren," Ymir whispered to Moblit as she cradled her Krista and that was all Moblit was doing.

Meanwhile, Eren was stumped at a pathway that divulged into two separate paths and Sasha and Connie were arguing over which path to take. It didn't last long though, as a smaller Titan with a chimpanzee body, large and sharp teeth and claws, appeared in the trees and took off with the both of them. Eren could only watch as they were carried away, and neither Sasha or Connie wanted to go. Where the Jaws-Titan took its victims, that's where _she_ was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I couldn't figure out whether or not to change the outfit. We all know Eren would be absolutely adorable in an Alice outfit


	3. The Red Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I love Helena Bonham Carter and Alan Rickman, but I didn't do the Bloody Big Head thing  
> \- I could see Annie as the Red Queen. Any guesses for the White Queen?

The castle of the Red Queen was decorated lavishly with her colors and her insignia of a heart with flames. Nobody went there willingly out of fear, unless it was her minions or servants returning from executing her orders or bringing back more victims. She was scarier than the White Queen, and that was truly saying something. Some said her stare was colder than ice, scarier than the Mad Hatter's, and she if she was angry enough she'd skip the beheading and kill you herself. She wouldn't even let her Warrior do the dirty work for her. A Queen was a lady who fought with and for her people, but this one was ruthless and tyrannical. The feared combination.

She stormed into her throne room, startling the footmen. The dark aura that emitted from her was enough to shake anyone to their core and send ice cold shivers up their spines and make their hearts race so quickly that they would be sure they would burst from their chests. "Who stole from the documents?" she demanded. "Did you steal them?" she asked one of the footmen, a tan skinned man that was taller than her with a scar running along his neck and his dark brown hair pointed backwards and up. "No, your majesty," he said. "Did you steal them?" she asked the second, another man but with paler skin and blonde hair tied in a short ponytail. "No, you're majesty," he said.

"Was it you?" she asked, getting into the third's face. He had light blondish hair and a face that made him look older than he really was, and she was surprised he didn't bite his tongue or even stutter. "No, your majesty," he said, though his eyes betrayed him. As did the papercuts on his fingers. "Are they in the castle or are they gone?" she asked, getting closer and closer so he could feel her breath and the aura she clouded herself with. He broke down in a sweat and started begging for mercy. "OFF WITH HIS HANDS AND THEN HIS HEAD!" she screamed. He pleaded even as they dragged him away. "Cut out his tongue and make him eat it," she ordered Petra who nodded with fear and disgust and sadness.

Her pale blonde hair was tied up in a small bun that had bits of hair sticking out and bangs hung on the side of her head. Her pale blue eyes glared at anyone who dared to challenge her. She wore a ruby red gown with black bands and black spiraling designs with red roses decorated at the bottom with a black band. The sleeves had black netting and they had white lace at the wrists, and the bottom had a black ribbon with black netting and ruby sparkles. She wore black buckled leather boots, and had a ebony, see-through shawl laced with ruby red sparkles wrapped around her shoulders. She wore a leather choker as well, covering her neck and the collar of the dress.

She glared at everyone as she saw down on her throne, also decorated with her flag of a burning heart. "Majesty?" a masculine voice asked. She sighed with annoyance as she turned her head and saw the blonde Warrior standing next to her throne. He wore a black suit and armor with red lining, her symbol on the sleve and resting on his bicep. "Reiner," she greeted. The Warrior bowed his head in respect. "Majesty, I found the Oraculum," he said, unraveling the parchment on the table.

She raised a curious blonde eyebrow, but gave no other inclination of what her thoughts were. "I'd know that anger anywhere..." she said, her voice changing significantly and Reiner bit his lip to suppress his revulsion. "Eren," she said. "What's he doing with Zeke?" she asked. "He's slaying him," Reiner said. Her eyes visibly widened. "He killed Zeke?" she asked quietly. "Not yet, but he's going to on Frabjous day," Reiner explained. "Find him and find him now," she said dangerously. "I'll bring his head to you and lay it at your feet," Reiner said.

She glared at him and he didn't dare return it. "No, I want the entire body. Alive and unscathed if possible," her voice itself was a warning. "Leave the Oraculum," she added and he left, the disgust and anger still burning in his eyes. "I'd recognize that fury filled vengeance anywhere," Annie said as she stared at the picture of Eren. She couldn't see his face, but she could practically _feel_ the aura of righteous fury pouring out of the illustration. "You're all dismissed," she said and it took all their self-restraint not to run away. They bowed their heads in respect and left.

Outside, the Warrior sat on his horse while their... bloodhound was brought out in chains and ropes. He glared at him before choking as the chain around his neck was yanked harshly. "Find the scent of Eren and you get your freedom," Reiner said to the blonde. "What about the others?" the man asked, his gray eyes dark. "Everyone goes home," Reiner said nonchalantly. The man inhaled and glared at him before the chain was yanked again. "Typically the soldiers would believe anything," Nile Dok said and Reiner nodded. "He's got some kind of sixth sense, why do you think we're using a _human_ to sniff out the idiot?" Nile rolled his eyes at Reiner's words but nodded anyway.

Inside, the Queen still stared at the parchment with a stoic expression and unreadable eyes. "Off with his head if he lays one dirty finger on you," she said quietly, referring to her _Warrior_. "You're more useful alive, and that's how you're going to stay," she said quietly. The tale was supposedly to speak of how he would slay the Beast-Titan and end the tyrannical rule of the Red Queen, and the brave soldier would share the victory with the White Queen. Annie nearly growled animalistically at the thought of _her_ and dismissed the thought. The boy was hers and hers alone. The White Queen didn't have him last time, and neither did the _other_ nuisance she still needed to rid herself of. Eren was and would be hers no matter what. No matter how many heads of queens and hatters she had to off.


	4. Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry if our favorite kitty wasn't who you were hoping for. The personalities just kinda matched, though if he's OOC oopsie  
> \- But we have our other favorite :) I just hope he's not OOC either  
> \- Different from the movie and original obviously, some ideas were inspired

"Wake up, dammit," Eren kept slapping himself as he walked through the forest. He'd finally stopped running, but that didn't mean he was safe and the burn on his arm hurt like hell. It didn't melt his skin off, but it was at least a second or third degree burn and oddly enough it wasn't even healing. It was red and purple, inflamed, and bloody and outright disgusting to look at. It didn't help that it covered his just above his elbow all the way to his forearm "It looks like you were turned into a half-assed rotisserie, and that's just your arm," a voice said from behind him. He turned around and his jaw fell agape at the sight. There was just a disembodied head floating in midair above a tree branch. "I'm still dreaming..." Eren muttered. "What did that?" the head asked.

"The Armored-Titan," Eren confessed. Golden eyes widened. "The Armored-Titan? Let me take a look," Eren jumped when the head reappeared, but this time with an entire body. The shadows in the trees had protected the identity of the person, but now that he could see who it was... he could genuinely say he was surprised. It was Jean, who surprisingly seemed to care, but that wasn't the real oddity. He had fluffy cat ears where his human ears were supposed to be, his teeth looked sharper than normal, and he had a tail. He was surprised that he didn't get turned into a horse instead of a cat. The creepy part, however, was the somewhat grin on his face. "What're you doing?" Eren asked, yanking his arm away when Jean tried to _lick_ his wound.

"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills, genius. Unless you want it to fester and putrify and fall off," Jean said casually as he floated in midair, his legs crossed as he went upside down. "It'll be fine," Eren said instantly. "At least let me bind it, we don't need it falling off too soon," Jean said, pulling gauze from his pocket. Eren realized he was wearing his brown pants and vest with his white button-up shirt and brown boots. He wrapped the gauze all along Eren's arm. "Nice dress, by the way. It really brings out the color in your eyes," Jean said in a creepy manner that made Eren back up with red cheeks. "I didn't pick it," he said defensively. "Don't get your pantelettes in a twist, I'm giving you a compliment," Jean said as he rolled his eyes.

Jean stared at him. At least he wasn't insulting him. "Who are you?" he asked. "Eren," Eren said with annoyance. " _The_ Eren?" he asked with wide eyes. "I'm not getting into that again!" Eren snapped and Jean backed away. "I never get involved with politics," he said simply. "I just want to wake up and go home," Eren said sharply. "Fine, I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter. You should like that," Jean said with a wink. "What's that supposed to mean?" Eren questioned, defensive now.

Jean grinned again. "You'll see," he said, evaporating into thin air. Eren looked around and saw Jean reappear ahead of him. "Coming?" he asked and Eren sighed and followed him. At least he wasn't being a horse-faced bastard. He wondered what would happen if he started calling him Cat-Face or... Whisker-Face. Fur-Face? He shook his head and kept walking.

He led him to a small cottage that looked cleaner than the rest of the forest. Eren raised an eyebrow at the sight. The windows sparkled, the shingles were polished, even the long dining table looked as though it had been waxed. The table itself was long and covered in teacups and plates, though there wasn't any food. "Oh, God..." Eren's eyes widened and he tried to run the other way. "Nice try, Erice," Jean said smugly as he reappeared in front of his path. "He doesn't like it when people are late, and teatime is the most important time of them all," Jean said, turning Eren back towards the table. "I hate you," Eren muttered, not seeing the grin that appeared on Jean's face. "Hopefully, I win the bet," he said, shoving Eren forward.

Eren saw that the girl from before, Isabel, was there with a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes that he didn't recognize, though he was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and he had light blue and navy blue horizontally striped pants on. He was wearing leather brown boots, and smashing teacups left and right while Isabel clapped merrily. He had a maddened gleam in his eye. "Shit," Eren whined and Jean openly laughed at him. That wasn't the strangest part, however. Someone was sitting at the end of the table wearing the strangest assortment of clothing, more strange than the boy's.

He had a brown jacket on with a lace violet shirt with puff sleeves, a red-brown vest, leather shoes with orange lining and red shoelaces, and instead of a silk ribbon he had on an ivory cravat, though he had a charred, burnt hat on his head with pinkish silk wrapped around it and dangling off the back. The boy suddenly saw Eren and grinned before throwing a teacup right at the person whose face was covered by the hat but Eren could guess who it was. He even held his teacup the same way, and he still ducked before the teacup could hit him. It shattered behind him.

The man in the hat lifted his head and revealed his angry face with steel gray eyes and black hair. "You're cleaning that," he said in his monotone voice. The boy blew rolled his eyes at him and Isabel laughed. Levi looked up and his eyes widened as he stood, placing his teacup on its respective plate and he climbed onto the table and started walking towards Eren, ignoring the teacups that fell. "And he says I'm messy," Isabel grumbled and the boy smirked. "You don't look good with long hair, it's untidy and filthy," Levi said once he got into Eren's face. "It's still you though," he said.

"No, it's not! The twit brought the wrong Eren!" Isabel said. "How can there be a wrong Eren?" the boy asked. "How should I know? He's just not the right Eren!" Isabel said. "How many Eren's are there?" the boy asked and Isabel stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't start, Furlan!" she warned. "It's absolutely the brat, I'd know that face anywhere. I'd know _her_ anywhere," Eren flushed at that, both from the embarrassment of being in a dress and the memory of getting beaten by Heichou... who was now Hatter. Isabel and Furlan laughed at that.

Levi grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the table. He dragged him back to his seat and forced Eren to sit next to him. "Drink, brat," Levi ordered, handing him a teacup with steaming tea. "You're late," Levi said. "Here he goes again," Isabel groaned. Levi pulled out a pocketwatch. "At least you're not as late as Shitty Glasses. She never bothers to show up," Levi said before dunking the pocketwatch into the tea, not even splattering any tea. "I thought you liked it clean," Eren said.

"Don't start," Furlan warned. "Speaking of Shitty Glasses, she won't stop pestering me unless I ask; Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked Eren, getting in his face again. "I don't know, sir," Eren said instantly and Isabel snorted into her teacup, spilling it all over herself. "I'm thirty-four, brat," Levi said, glaring at her. "Thirty-four? How deceptive is your face?" Isabel asked. "Do they... always act like this? I don't know them... but Levi?" Eren trailed off, looking to Jean who was smirking smugly at his teacup. Levi was currently trying to strangle the girl while Furlan watched and placed bets on who would win. "We're all mad here," Jean said simply. "Now," Levi made him jump, their faces close again.

"You have one job to do. Get the sword and slay the Beast-Titan," Levi said. "Don't forget, he's got to meet the White Queen," Furlan added and Eren noticed the instant shadow that fell over Levi's eyes at the mention of this White Queen. "And beat the Red Queen," Isabel added. "Yes, that'll be a sight to see," Levi said darkly before throwing the teacup at Isabel's head. She ducked and blew a raspberry at him. "All this talk of slaying and beating..." Jean muttered, pushing his teacup away. "The world's possibly coming to an end this brat is put off his tea, how upsetting," Levi said sarcastically. "What happened that day was not my fault," Jean said instantly.

Eren noticed Levi's eyes glinted silver before a red hue took the silver's place. "You ran out on them to save your own skin, no different than the other cowardly pigs," Levi slammed his hands on the table, walking towards Jean with fury written on his face. He started cursing in a language Eren didn't understand, and for some reason Jean covered his ears. "Levi-bro!" Isabel said. Levi's head snapped back at her before he looked back at Eren. His eyes were normal again. "I'm fine," he said quietly. "What's wrong with you? You used to be somewhat fun, now you're sitting and drinking tea with these maniacs," Jean said and Isabel and Furlan cackled at that.

"Fun?" Eren whispered. "He has a heart underneath that crusty exterior. You know crabs are soft on the inside once you get inside the shell," Furlan said with a smile. "The day I am again fun is the day neither of those bitches take the crown. The Red Bitch is homicidal enough without her little... Warrior," Levi said. "And the White Bitch thinks she can claim what isn't..." he looked at Eren as he said this, his eyes glinting silver again. " _hers_..." he said and Isabel's nose started to bleed. "If you pass out again I am not carrying you back to your bed," Furlan said and Isabel threw her cup at him. He threw his at her in retaliation. Neither hit the other person, but they both shattered. "You're cleaning that," Levi said. "He started it," Isabel said, pointing to Furlan like a five year old.

Furlan's head suddenly jerked up. "The Warrior," he hissed. "Uh oh... Goodbye," Jean said, disappearing into thin air. "Coward," Furlan muttered. "Drink, brat," Levi hissed at him. Isabel practically shoved a cup into his face and forced the liquid down his throat. It shrunk him to six inches tall. The downside? The dress didn't shrink this time. "I told you to go to the rabbit," Furlan snapped as Eren pulled the oversized clothes to himself. "I forgot! I'm sure the potion was fine! So was that cake I gave you!" Isabel pouted at Furlan who narrowed his eyes at her. "Where'd you get the cake?" Levi said in a tone that matched the suspicion Furlan's eyes held. "From Hange!" Isabel said with a smile.

"If it helps, I loved you like the brother I never wanted," Levi said to Furlan before picking Eren up, thankfully pushing the small dress in with him, and forcing him into a teacup. "If I die, stay away from my funeral," he heard Furlan say to Isabel. Isabel did a handstand on her chair, Furlan picked up a teapot, and Levi reclined in his chair with his leg over the other as Reiner, the prisoner, and two knights, one tall with dark hair and green eyes and the other another boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes but shorter than the first, came out of the trees.

"Mike," Levi nodded to the prisoner, who nodded curtly though he looked around the table. "My favorite trio of lunatics and shorties," Reiner said. "YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!" Furlan yelled before throwing the teapot at him. Reiner ducked and it hit the tall knight in the head instead and Isabel started laughing almost maniacally. "We're looking for Eren," Reiner said. "Here's a song we wrote in honor of the Queen," Isabel started but before she could start singing, hot tea was poured on her by one knight and the other cracked his weapon over Furlan's head.

"If you're hiding him, you'll lose your heads," Reiner said as he placed a vicelike grip on Levi's throat, who, to Eren's surprise, didn't snap his arm in half. "Already lost them, have you seen her?" Levi asked, gesturing to Isabel who laughed along with Furlan. Reiner let him go. "Downal, Bloody Begh Bitch," Levi said as Mike stared at him before nodding and heading the opposite direciton. "Follow him," he ordered the knights. "You're all mad," he said. "THANK YOU," Furlan said, causing Reiner to smash a teacup before leaving.

Levi lifted the lid before his eyebrow went up and he kept staring, ignoring the reaction from the small Eren inside and Isabel's nose bleed growing worse. "Oi!" Furlan smacked him over the head. "I'm fine," Levi said quietly before pulling out a pair of scissors and a large piece of the original dress, a tea cozy, and a doily. "Just shrink the dress. Hange said the potion works with that too," Eren heard Isabel say and he protested instantly. "But you look adorable," she whined outside.

"It's a girl's dress!" he said. "So? You're the girl in the relationship," he flushed at that, not understanding but grateful when he heard her yell in pain. "Manners," he heard Furlan say. "Try this on for size," Furlan said before shoving something into the teapot. Eren looked at it and flushed again before sizing. Not like he had much of a choice. He pulled it over his head and pulled it down before his flush darkened, not that anyone could see it. "This short? Really?" he asked. "What? It flaunts your thighs. The knee-length was quite boring," Furlan said. "And you say I'm a pervert," Isabel said. "These too," Isabel shoved to small objects in, small brown shoes that would fit a doll.

He knocked on the teapot and Levi pulled him out. "Ooh, you weren't kidding about short," Isabel said. "Mm, it was the best I could do," Furlan said. "I like it," Isabel said. It was a dress that was shorter than the original. Furlan had so graciously spared him garments, but that stopped at his mid-thigh. It was lacy and had puff sleeves. It was like a blouse, and the skirt stopped just above the undergarments. "Cute," Isabel added. "You should take him to the White Queen, Levi," Furlan said in a much more serious tone.

Again his face visibly darkened. "He's right, Levi-bro," Isabel said. "I'm aware, shitheads. Don't touch my tea if you value your hands," he warned Isabel before picking Eren up by the back of the blouse. "Can you... not do that...? This doesn't cover much..." Eren said with flushed cheeks. Levi rolled his eyes before putting him on top of his hat. "Don't touch my tea," he repeated to Isabel. "And if you kill her, at least do it properly," he told Furlan who grinned while Isabel pouted.

Levi walked towards the woods with Eren still sitting on the hat. "Uhm... so... who were they?" he asked awkwardly. "Two annoying shitheads I can't help but be attached to," Levi said bluntly. "That's... nice?" Eren said with rosy cheeks, thankful Levi wasn't looking at him. "What did she mean though? What's wrong with the White Queen? Isn't she supposed to be the good guy?" Eren regretted asking because Levi stopped immediately and Eren almost fell off the hat. Levi picked him up with two fingers and held him in front of his face. "Do you have any idea who she is? Do you even know who the Red Bitch is?" he asked darkly. "Why is Reiner the bad guy?" Eren asked. "He's the Warrior of Hearts, Queen Bitchhart's right hand," Levi said quietly.

"'Hart'?" Eren asked. "Leonhart?" he asked. Levi's glare was answer enough. "Why is Annie the Red Queen?" he asked. "Why do you think?" he didn't like not getting an answer, but that didn't mean he was any less scared of Levi. He'd been on the other end of the boot, quite literally. "Whose the White Queen and what did you mean she thinks she can claim what isn't hers?" he asked. Levi glared at him. "Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked. "Because I'm not getting any answers," Eren snapped. "So you ask more questions?" Levi retorted and Eren returned the glare. "I'd've done it back at the tea party, when you were the right... size," he said, poking Eren in the stomach as he put him on his palm. "Done what?" Eren asked.

"Oh, how the story goes... Why little Isabels and Shitty Glasses have nosebleeds and pass out from bloodloss. Fantasizing about couples," Eren was confused. "What does that have to do with the White Queen? And my size?" he asked. "Story goes, three little hearts. Four if you count the person who picks it, the little slayer of the Beast-Titan," he said, poking Eren again. "The Red Queen, the White Queen, and the Madness," Levi started. "The Red Queen didn't like rejection. The White Queen refuses to let go, and the other heart sits back and watches everyone he loves die," Levi continued, the shadow falling over his face again. "She went on a rampage because the last time you were here, you rejected her," Levi said.

"I've never been here before," Eren said instantly. Levi stared at him. "You just don't remember it," he said darkly. "They clashed over who gets the little hero of the story. The men are heroes and the ladies are whores," Levi said bluntly. "Both Queens wanted you to pick them over the other. You didn't pick the Red Queen, she got angry and took over what she could and stole the crown from the White Bitch. The White Queen doesn't want you to pick the Red Queen, and you never actually gave her an answer. She asked you, the one you can't remember, for your hand," Eren blushed. "And you never gave her an answer, because that's when the Red Queen took over. The caterpillar sent you back to protect you, but now you're back to slay the Beast-Titan," Levi explained. "Why didn't I give her an answer?" he asked. "How should I know?" even though Levi always wore a mask, Eren could see there was something bothering him. "What was it?" he asked. "It's-- Knights," Levi said. "What?" Eren asked.

Levi placed Eren on his hat and put his arms in as the knights started surrounding them. He shielded Eren from view. "Go south and find the White Queen's castle, it won't be far from there," he said, flinging his arms wide and the last Eren could see, despite his spinning vision, was Levi being put into chains by red knights. He wanted to vomit from how fast he was going and he was spinning. Eventually the hat landed beyond the woods and he passed out underneath its temporary shelter, his thoughts racing with unanswered questions. Why wasn't he waking up? Why didn't he give this White Queen an answer? What did Levi have to do with it?


	5. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope Levi and Jeanboy weren't bad in the last chapter  
> \- A lot different. Like, a lot. Sorry if it's not what you were expecting

Eren woke up to someone nudging the hat. "Go away," he muttered sleepily. "Wake up," an unfamiliar voice said. Eren darted up and the hat toppled over. He looked up and saw the man from before, Mike, with a light stubble and his blonde hair parted at the front standing in front of him. "You were supposed to lead them away, Levi trusted you," he said accusingly. "More lives are at stake, and that's just the ones inside the castle," Mike said quietly. "You're... Mike, right?" Eren asked and he nodded. "Where did they take him?" he asked. "Back to the Red Queen's castle. A place you need to avoid," Mike said. "Why? Levi wouldn't tell me. All he said was that Annie--" Mike flinched at the use of her name. "What?" Eren asked. "It's... a pain to hear that name. She doesn't let you forget," Eren frowned at that. "All he said was that the Red Queen was rejected by me the last time I was here, but I don't remember ever being here. I should be waking up by now, this is a dream, but I'm not. He wouldn't tell me who the White Queen was either," Eren said. Mike sighed as he picked up the hat and the boy. "Nice clothes," he commented and Eren flushed. "Blame his pervert friend, Furlan!" he snapped and Mike smirked.

"If you think Levi's going to tell you something that personal, then you don't know him at all," Mike said. "Whose the White Queen?" Eren asked. "His relative," Mike said. "Whose that?" he asked. "Who else has gray eyes and black hair?" Mike retorted. "Mikasa?" he asked and Mike nodded. "Why would Levi and Mikasa hate each other?" he asked. "The Red Queen was rejected by you, even if you don't remember it, and you were about to give your answer to the White Queen. Levi was there. That was when the Red Queen attacked, planning to take you by force. You can imagine how jealous that must make her little... Warrior," Eren grimaced at the idea of Reiner and Annie together. It didn't seem to... fit. Then again, neither did he and Annie getting together. Or him and Mikasa for that matter. "What did Levi have to do with it?" Eren asked. "I'm not sure you want me to be the one to tell you," Mike commented. "Levi wouldn't and probably won't tell me, I probably won't remember... Nobody else is saying anything, I'd rather it be from somebody not trying to kill me than someone like Ann-- The Red Queen," he said.

"The point is, the ladies get with the heroes at the end of every story. Not this one. You weren't going to choose either queen. I remember having this conversation with Levi, Furlan, and Erwin," Mike explained. "The queen is the most powerful chess piece on the board. You'd think it'd be the king, but he's quite vulnerable. If you lose him, you lose the game. The queen has the most mobility, making her the most powerful. Even with such power, a queen needs a king. The Red Queen didn't like the idea of being casted away for the White Queen, and the White Queen has been stewing on whether or not you were going to say yes from the day you were forced to leave. You weren't going to pick either one," he said. "Why not?" he asked. "I saw that look," Mike said. "It's Mikasa and Annie-- sorry, but you know what I mean," Eren said. "Let's just say, you're the girl in the relationship and crabs are soft on the inside," Mike said. "Furlan and Isabel said the same thing," Eren said. Mike made a gesture with his hand and Eren's cheek turned red. "I was going to pick... Levi..." he felt faint and awkward. He wondered if that he died in this... hopefully dream, that he could avoid the embarrassment of ever having to look Heichou in the eye again.

He frowned. "Take me to him," Mike raised an eyebrow. "That's not foretold," he said. "I don't care. I'm sick of being everyone's chew toy and puppet. I'm getting Levi back and then I'm going to eat more cake and get a giant boot and shove it up his ass," Eren said and Mike smirked. "I can see why Levi loves you," he said. "Levi doesn't... can we just... go?" Eren pleaded. "Fine," Mike sighed before heading to the Red Queen's castle. "Do you have any cake on you?" Eren asked. "No, but I want to watch you stick your boot up his ass," Mike said with amusement.

~At the Red Queen's Castle~

"Thanks," Eren called after Mike threw the hat. "What're you going to do?" he asked. "Get Levi back, find some cake, what do you think?" Mike rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Tell the White Queen what you have to... I guess?" he said awkwardly. "Were you going to pick a queen this time?" Mike asked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Eren hissed. Mike rolled his eyes before turning back the other direction. "What a weirdo," Eren muttered before looking at the towering wall. He noticed a small crack in the wall, big enough for him to squeeze through. He came into a garden and found himself behind a large hedge. He heard a loud whacking sound and a cry of pain and some laughter. He looked in the bushes and saw Annie wearing red and black dress while playing a game involving mallets and a ball. The thing was, both the mallet and the ball were alive. The mallet was a bird and the ball was a hedgehog. "Sorry," he heard the bird say to the hedgehog before the hedgehog was struck by its beak and head, flying towards Eren.

It landed right in front of him and he saw that its legs were tied together. "Hold still, I want to help," he said as he untied it. It looked at him gratefully before scurrying away. "Where's the ball?" Annie asked with boredom. "You're majesty has never played better," he grimaced at the sound of a courtier's voice. Annie said nothing. "Page," she called. Eren backed up as he saw Moblit heading towards him, dressed in a page outfit. Moblit came onto Eren's side of the bush and stared down at him. "Well, if it isn't the wrong, Eren..." he said unhappily. "I came for three reasons, come here," he gestured Moblit down. He punched him, aiming for his nose or even jaw but he poked him in the eye. "That's for leading me here, I know you pushed me into the hole," he spat. Moblit blinked at him with a tear filled, now pink eye. "I didn't push you anywhere. _You_ followed _me_ into the hole," Moblit said. "Someone pushed me into the hole," Eren snapped. "Well, how would I push you down the hole when I was already in it?" Moblit retorted. "Well, one of your pals then," Eren said. "Nevermind, your other reasons?" Moblit asked.

"To rescue Levi," Eren admitted. "Well, you're not going to rescue anyone when you're no bigger than a hedgehog," Moblit said. "Do you have any of that cake?" Eren asked. "I might have some left," he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Eren. "You never said your other reason," Moblit said as Eren took a bite. "No-no! Not all of it!" Moblit started to panic as Eren started growing. He ripped right through the little blouse and garments from Furlan and the shoes from Isabel and he grew to where his head was taller than the hedge. His shoulders and head were revealed. "Shit," he muttered. "I didn't think I'd see you here, willingly," Annie said humorlessly as she stared up at him. "Uhm, hi?" he said awkwardly. "Care to explain?" she asked Moblit. "It's... Eren..." Moblit sighed dejectedly. "I'm in the mood for humor, get him some clothes. I can imagine he wouldn't want to be seen by everyone. Use the drapes if you have to and get him that beverage," Annie ordered and Eren was confused. Wouldn't she... hate him? Didn't she want him dead? He didn't know much about girls, other than Mikasa was scary without being a queen, so he didn't know how they took heartbreak other than the fact that Annie had performed almost an entire dominion over an entire world.

He was at least covered more with the clothes from the curtains. From the red curtains he was given actual pants, and he was given a red and black shirt. Reiner was glaring at him the entire time and he didn't know what to say. "So, care to explain why you're here?" Annie asked while she stared out the window. Eren thought quickly, wishing he had Armin's brain at the moment. "I wanted to know... what happened the last time I was here? I don't remember, I thought this was a dream but I haven't woke up yet," he said. Annie turned to him and saw the faintest bit of surprise in her eyes. "You could be lying, but I don't think you are," she said after a minute of silence. "You don't remember anything?" she asked. "I thought this was just a story... something stupid that Armin found in the library, but I haven't woke up yet and I've been stabbed, burned, and shrunk, grown, name it and I've probably had it done to me," he said. "You don't remember a thing," Annie muttered darkly. "I'm sorry," he said. "That's a first," she said.

"Did the midget tell you anything?" she asked. "Levi?" she sucked in a breath and broke the cup in her hand. "Sorry... uhm... he said something about you and the White Queen... I also know that you all think I was some hero before, and that I just don't remember it. I don't remember anything, I'm not even from here. Moblit could tell you that," he felt bad throwing Moblit under the Titan's foot, in a manner of speaking, but it was true. "Yes, you're the hero from another world," Annie said. "You were supposed to stay and pick a queen to rule alongside. The game of chess. The queen protects the king. He's the most vital piece, but the queen has the most power. I wanted to be that queen, but I had a feeling you'd pick Mikasa," she said. "That doesn't explain the dominion over... Wonderland?" he said awkardly. She glared at him. "That was unrelated to our little... _square_ ," she said. He flushed.

"In chess one side wins. Either the red or the white in this case. This was a feud long before the square happened," Annie said. "They say I'm supposed to slay the Beast-Titan, but... why would I be in Wonderland before? How would I have been the hero then?" he asked. "You were the hero, because you were supposed to be somebody's king. At least, that's what the Oraculum said. That the king brought from another world, with no qualms from either side, would pick either the Red Queen or the White Queen and end the idiotic war. Neither side had a king, so when he picked one then the other queen was to yield or face the other. Do you have any idea what I have gone through to make sure I am the winner? And then you pop up in my hedge," she said. "It's still cruel, what you've done," he said. "They were her loyal subjects and they betrayed me," she said simply. "What about the guy you made eat his own tongue before he had his head cut off?" Eren retorted. "Water under the bridge," Annie said.

"That's... not okay..." Eren said awkwardly. "So you're saying you wouldn't have picked me? I wasn't always like this," she said. "Probably not but... a... source... gave me an insight as to why I didn't pick you," he stammered. "Because you were going to pick the bitch in white," Annie said. "No... I wasn't even going to pick her," he confessed. "You were supposed to end the war between red and white," Annie reminded him. "Yeah, and I guess my way of things was different... I wasn't going to pick either of you, I was going to pick someone else entirely," he confessed. "Yes, the Hatter," Annie said and his blush grew. "I don't remember it," he repeated. "I heard you the first time," she said sharply. "You can either do this the easy way, or the dominion over living things way," Annie said. "Dominion over living things?" he asked. "You can either pick a queen like you're supposed to, or I will show you just how cruel I can really be," she warned.

"Can I have time to think? I don't remember anything from before and I have a feeling this isn't a dream," she rolled her eyes at his words. "And... I haven't even talked to Mikasa, and all I've heard is bad stories about you. I can see you're smart and are a good queen... when you don't make people eat their own tongues," she shook her head with a hidden amusement. "So... can I have some... time? Please?" he pleaded. "I've waited a long time, but... what's a little longer? Just do yourself and your precious Hatter a favor," she said, getting close to him and backing him into the wall to where their chests were touching and his flush darkened. "Don't bother trying to go after him and escaping. I don't know if you've actually talked to her or not. I'm assuming not, but how would I really know? You can have some time, but the Hatter's fate is still mine to decide," she said firmly. He tried to shift away, but she trapped him between her arms, placing them on both sides of his head and placing her palms on the wall. Hell, she was shorter than him and still scarier. "I won't," he said. "How do I know you're not going to lie?" she whispered huskily.

"Why does everyone want me? I wish Mikasa would accept Jean's undying love," Annie smirked at that. "You just have that aura," she said before grabbing him by his makeshift shirt and putting her lips to his. He squirmed in the kiss, his technical _first_ kiss... unless he did something with Levi that he didn't remember and he shivered at the thought. She mistook his shiver and pressed her tongue against his lips. He gasped in shock and she forced her tongue into his mouth. He thought about biting her to tell her that no meant no, but he didn't want to end up like Oluo. He started shaking as she trailed her hand over his chest. "Milady--!" they broke apart, Eren gratefully and Annie angrily, as someone interrupted. "YES!?" she screamed and Eren flinched. He'd seen the... other Annie when Reiner had pissed her off turning training, but this was even scarier. She managed to take down himself and Reiner, who was bigger and stronger than him, and this was a new level of scary blonde with blue eyes.

It was Moblit who interrupted, shock and even betrayal written on his face. "Uhm... the White Queen has send a message," Moblit said awkwardly. "I don't care what she wants... She knows, doesn't she?" she hissed and Moblit shakily nodded. Annie smirked. "I think the choice has been made, unless you need more time?" he asked. "Uhm... please?" Eren asked shyly. Annie pursed her lips but released him from the wall. "Don't expect to be able to walk around freely either, trust has to be earned," she said as a knight came in and led him to his... room. "Stay," he ordered as though Eren were a dog. "What was that?" Moblit demanded after he left. "She jumped me!" Eren defended. "And you let her?!" Moblit snapped. "I didn't _let_ her! You expect _me_ to fight of _that_?" Eren retorted. Moblit stared at him before sighing and nodding. "I understand..." he said quietly. "What did Mikasa say?" he asked. "She wants you, obviously. She wants the choice to be yours and not Annie's," Moblit said. "How'd she know I got captured?" he asked. Moblit looked at him with an 'Are-You-Serious' expression. "You didn't show up when Mike said you would," Moblit said. "Oh..." Eren said quietly. "I'm not blaming you, but I thought you were going to do what you were going to do before... even if you don't... remember it," Moblit said.

"What?" Eren asked. "Two queens, one king, and a hatter," he raised a confused eyebrow. "You were going to convince the queens that the colors could be put together instead of apart, you wanted more life than you did death," Eren nodded, that did sound like him. "What about Levi?" he asked. "You were going to confess that you couldn't choose. Now obviously that didn't work," he said. "Levi said I rejected Annie," Eren said. "Just... I don't know what you did. She would. Not me. Maybe you should've asked before you let her jump you," Eren flushed and glared at him. "Just... it's not the right way. There has to be a champion, especially now that she went to the lengths she did to get the Beast-Titan. Sometimes, peace isn't always the answer," Moblit said. "Are you saying one of them is going to die?" he asked. "The Beast-Titan has too, but that's not to say one of the queens necessarily will. You just have to get Levi, if you're so concerned about him," Moblit explained. "What do you think happened?" he asked. "You fell in love when you were supposed to pick a queen. Basically Romeo & Juliet," Moblit said.

"I just hope that doesn't mean we're going to die... I'm not even supposed to be here. If it's not a dream, what about my world?" he asked. "Seeing how they also have a Levi, who is titled Humanity's Strongest, I'd say they'll be fine," Moblit said. "How'd you--? Did you just have some kind of magic hiding your ears and tail the entire time?" he asked. "Of course not. The other Moblit was over there too, I just had to... improvise," Eren stared at him. "Why would I kill my alternate self? I know that look. Just... get your boyfriend already," Eren started stuttering. "He's not my-- not any-- Shut up!" Moblit rolled his eyes.

Unknownst to the both of them, the Warrior was standing outside. "Dammit," he said before walking away. How hard was it to kill the king? Pretty damn hard if you were going up against a skilled mind like Annie's, or Mikasa's. Eren was causing more trouble. The queen had the most power, so why the hell did they need a king? He wasn't even technically the king yet, but Annie had him under lockdown. He stopped and started thinking. Eren obviously didn't want to be with Annie, or Mikasa. Reiner didn't care if he was gay or not, that was his business and not his, but the aftermath of their world was his business. Annie had taken desperate measures and called that _thing_... to their world. What if Eren slayed it, and then left? What if this prophecy had changed because of the Beast-Titan? The Oraculum had said he was supposed to pick a queen, not that he had too. The Oraculum never even said anything after that. Not about that topic. It showed Annie summoning the Beast-Titan, and then it showed Eren slaying it. Did that mean he was definitely not going to pick Annie? From the sounds of it, the only person with black hair and gray eyes he actually wanted was Levi. He shook his head and looked at the Oraculum. Eren slaying the Beast-Titan and then Eren... That wasn't there before. Reiner frowned before tucking the Oraculum away. Nobody else needed to know about that.

"Get up," he ordered Eren after storming into his room, startling the both of them. "Why?" Eren asked. "You're getting your boyfriend and getting out," Reiner said. Moblit and Eren's eyes widened. "You're the Warrior. Her righthand man, why should we trust you?" Moblit questioned. Reiner glared at him. "You want you or not? She won't kill you--" he pointed to Eren. "but she wouldn't hesitate to kill the both of us," Reiner said, gesturing to Moblit. "So why should we trust you?" Eren asked. "Because you're boyfriend probably won't die."


	6. Fear or Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Quite a bit of changes

"What do you mean he probably won't die?" Eren asked with suspicion. "Exactly that, now move. Did you really think Annie would let any form of competition live? Have you learnd nothing or were you to busy getting molested on the wall?" Eren flushed at his words and glared at him. "He's got a point," Moblit agreed quietly. "Yeah, but you're Annie's Warrior. Why would you help an enemy?" Eren asked. "So I hopefully don't have to go by that anymore," Reiner answered briskly. "Why should we trust you?" Eren asked. "What choice do you have?" Reiner retorted. "What if we get caught?" Eren asked quietly, not wanting to think of the consequences. "I'm the Warrior, dumbass," Reiner said and Eren scowled but nodded. "Anyone else?" Moblit asked. "You get the gear made for killing the Beast-Titan," he ordered Eren. "What about Levi?" Eren asked. "He'll be fine, his head will stay on his body," Reiner said before leaving. "Do you trust him?" Eren asked Moblit. "Do we have a choice, Eren?" he retorted. "That doesn't answer my question."

~in the dungeons~

"So, is this how the great Levi Ackerman, the Mad Hatter, plans to go? Finally losing his head once and for all?" that annoying voice asked. "I'm surprised you'd have such balls to ask, unless it's only because your on the other side of the bars," Levi retorted as his gray eyes met golden ones. "Maybe I do just think you're going to die and you won't be able to hurt me," Jean said with a grin. "Yes, Moblit tells me the you in Eren's homeworld was never this brave aroudn the me in that world," Jean rolled his feline eyes. "You're scary enough when you go into your mad fits. Imagine how a Heichou version of you would act," Jean retorted.

"But you do really love that suicidal maniac, don't you?" Jean asked. A small smile formed on Levi's lips. "It's been a while since I've seen one of those," Jean said smugly. "It's been a while since I've felt one of these," Levi admitted. "You know, I've always loved that hat," Jean said quietly.

Levi raised an eyebrow and held the item away from the cat. "Really? Not even as a farewell gift? An _au revoir_ if you would?" Jean asked. "Not now. Not here. Not there. Not anywhere. Not ever," Levi confirmed. "What do you think is going to happen? Annie won't give up on him, and neither will Mikasa. They'll fight each other to the death if they have too. Thorny roses," Jean said. "It's to bad their Roses won't take up the job," Levi said. "Oh, they could! If the queens were to perish, the Rose is to take their place. Either restoring the queen or becoming the new one. Ymir and Krista really are a lovely pair, and that would go well with Eren's idea of uniting the colors instead of them clashing with each other," Jean said. "You want to live your happily ever after, don't you?" he added. "Ackermans lack happily ever afters," Levi said quietly.

"They certainly would with an attitude like that," Jean retorted. "You're rather brave, or stupid," Levi said. "Maybe both. I'd say boldly stupid or stupidly bold," Jean agreed. "Maybe you could have that, you know," he added. "How so? I am about ot be decapitated and the heart I fought for is about to be taken by the bitch in Red," Levi said. "I really do love that hat," Jean repeated and Levi raised an eyebrow.

~Outside, the beheading~

Levi and Isabel were led outside the dungeons to their death sentences, and the queen herself had a front row seat. Furlan and Isabel were declared a problem as Annie knew they wouldn't take Levi's death lightly and they would either join Mikasa or convince Eren to choose Mikasa. All they were to Annie were thorns in her side that she intended to remove, bloodily.

"Right behind you, Levi-bro," Isabel said quietly from where she stood in her chains, watching as Levi was led up first. "Off with his head," Annie said firmly, a glint in her eye. "I'd like to keep it on," Levi said before the executioner could remove his hat. He lifted his axe, unaware of the grinning face underneath the hat with the golden feline eyes. He swung the axe down and Levi disappeared completley, leaving only a floating hat to remain. "Good evening everyone," Jean said as his disembodied head appeared. "You dog," Isabel said and Jean grinned with a wink. Annie's eyes hardened. "Kill them all!" she ordered before storming into the castle.

She went straight to Eren's room and busted the door open, growling the entire time. She didn't know if it was Eren's choice or not, but she knew she wanted blood and she would rip Levi's head off herself. Mikasa's too. "You were right," she said to Reiner who had come up behind her. "It is better to be feared than loved... we are paying a visit to Mikasa," she said the name as though it were poison on her tongue. "But someone must have tipped them off... or at the very least, it may have been that cat," she said quietly. "It may have been," he agreed to neither in particular, holding his composure. "Perhaps I need to think about... regime changes for certain... people."

~Outside~

"So... where's the gear?" he asked Moblit, who was shaking. "In there... they keep their Titans in there," Moblit said, pointing to a set of large cages protected by reinforced steel. "What do you mean _Titans_? I thought you said it was just the Beast-Titan," Eren said, his eyes widening. "I said it was the Beast-Titan you had to slay. I never said a thing about the other... eight," Eren choked on his words. Eight? "Are they... smart?" he asked. "Intelligent," Moblit nodded. "How is there eight?" he asked. "The Nine Titans. The Beast-Titan, the Founding-Titan, which was lost to everyone a century ago, so there's only technically seven, the Quadruped-Titan, the Warhammer-Titan, the Female-Titan--" Eren looked at him with confusion. "She's the only Titan with a... bosom," Moblit said with flushed cheeks as he led him to the giant cage.

"The Colossal-Titan and the Armored-Titan," Eren glowered at the names. "And the Attack-Titan," Moblit finished. "Which one guards the gear?" he asked. "The Armored-Titan, since it's armor can't be penetrated by mundane things such as canons or swords. Be grateful he's not the one you need to slay," Moblit explained. "Him? Are you serious? Look what he did to my arm!" Eren removed the gauze from his arm. "Why didn't you mention this before?" Moblit asked, beginning to hypervenilate. "It didn't look this bad before..." Eren noted with a wince of pain, his arm now turning a blackish red.

He looked back at Moblit, and at the exact second he fainted. "Seriously?" he asked. "They know when their current holder's loyalties have changed you know," Isabel said, appearing out of nowhere. "How's that?" Eren asked. "They're called Titan-Shifters. A person who can transform into a Titan at will, one of the Nine. That's how it was in your world. Here, there's the Titan and the holder of the Power of the Titan. Same concept," she explained. "How am I supposed to get the sword from him?" Eren asked. "Give him this," she said, holding out his eye. "I thought they regenerated," Eren noted. "They do, it's just a peace offering," she said simply. "If his holder's loyalty has changed, why?" Eren asked. "Well, he might have missed the memo," Isabel said simply. Eren frowned but opened the gate of the Armored-Titan, wincing at the smell of blood. He looked up and saw the creature glaring at him with pupiless, golden eyes. His armor plates were gold, with red skin underneath, and his hair was pale blonde, almost white. "Uhm... sorry about your eye..." Eren said awkwardly as he held it out to him. The Armored-Titan grunted at him before shaking its head. There was something so familiar about this Titan, but Eren couldn't put his finger on it.

Eren carefully inched closer and the Titan took its eye back before crushing it in its palm. "What was that for?" Eren asked with confusion. It grunted at him and seemed to glare at him as it moved away, revealing the fully functional vertical maneuvering gear with steel, glinting blades on them inside . He noticed there was a lock on the cabinet and groaned before sitting down. The Armored-Titan looked at him while he poked his wound, grimacing and yelping at the pain. He flinched as it came closer to him, eyeing his wound. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with," Eren said quietly. He didn't see it, but he knew the Titan had just rolled its eyes at him. It licked the wound and he grimaced at the smell but noticed the key hanging from its neck. He grabbed it and noticed there was no pain in his arm. He looked at it and saw that the swelling had gone down and the infection was gone. "Thanks," he said and the Titan grunted at him.

He unlocked the door and took the gear, watching it glint and shine in the sunlight. He looked at the Titan before walking out with it, carrying it as though it were the most valuable thing in the world. Put Mikasa or even Levi in it, it would be deadly. He leaves and sees Moblit standing there, in chains now. "The queen wants you," Reiner said. Eren glared at him and attempted to swing the swords at any knight that got to close. "Take it to the White Queen!" Moblit ordered. "I'm not leaving without you or Levi!" Eren yelled. "Moron," Reiner muttered and Bertolt shook his head. A loud roar erupted out of the cage as the Armored-Titan burst out, effectively startling the red knights and started destroying anyone that wasn't Eren, Moblit, Reiner, or Bertolt. Another roar, louder than the first and more earth-shaking, followed and the red knights visibly flinched and panicked.

Eren almost panicked himself when he was forcibly picked up by the Armored-Titan and carried away, noting that the red knights who had seen the display were dead or on their way. "Put me down!" Eren ordered and both Reiner and the Titan rolled their eyes simutaneously. "Take him to the White Queen," Reiner ordered and the Titan took off, Eren in its arms despite his evident struggle.

The entire way to the White Queen's castle, Eren was pouting while holding the gear. Even after they reunited with Mike, he was still annoyed. He noticed the White Queen's castle was airy and light in comparison to Annie's red, malicious one. Mike led Eren into her throne room and he saw Mikasa sitting on a white, elegant throne room. Her dress was identical to Annie's, though hers was white and silver with a bit of gold on it. She was also wearing her red scarf. He handed her the gear and she smiled. "The armor is complete," she said, setting it next to a military uniform brandishing the Wings of Freedom, a green cape as well. "And we have the champion," she said, turning back to him. "You're a little taller than you used to be," she noted. "Blame it on the cake," he said. She smiled at him, very un-Mikasa-like, and led him into the kitchen. A pepper mill almost hit them in the heads, though Mikasa ducked and it hit the wall instead. "Is Furlan here?" he asked. "YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR SOUP!" Furlan yelled. "It needs some salt," Eren said after using his finger to taste some. Furlan through the salt shaker at him, though he ducked and it splattered the wall.

Mikasa was preparing the beverage in a pot on the stove. "So... it's been a while," she said. "That made things more awkward," Eren noted and she smiled again, nothing at all like the Mikasa he knew. "Two cupes of grape juice, a pinch of wormfat," Eren's eyes widened and he grimaced. He drank that... and he was going to drink it again? He wanted to vomit. "I learned how to concoct all the medicinal cures and transformational potions," Mikasa explained. "A teaspoon of vanilla, urine of the horsefly," Eren turned white in the face. "Buttered fingers," he gagged. "Annie preferred to study Dominion Over Living Things, how was she?" she asked. "Cruel, perverse," Eren muttered. "Yes, she did have quite the infatuation with you," he flushed at her words. "I... don't remember any of it," he confessed. "Yes, Mike told me," she said.

"You know the gist. You were the hero from another world that was to end the war between Red and White. You would either choose a queen yourself, or Annie and I would battle until one of us one. Given her... cruelty as you call it, I can imagine she'd most likely win. Certainly with the Female-Titan on her side," she said. "Three coins from a dead man's pocket, two tablespoons of Wishful Thinking..." she continued listing ingredients. "Did Mike tell you the... other stuff?" Eren asked awkwardly. "How you wanted to have Red and White come together instead of fight. Yes, and that you had a bit of a Romeo & Juliet scenario go on. Hopefully neither of you die," Mikasa said. "I thought you hated Levi," he said. "I did, at one point. I still envy him to this day. Eventually I learned that I can't make a person love me. I just want to protect you, and if in doing so makes me lose my head, then so be it. A new queen could take my place, the White Rose," she said. "Krista?" he asked and she looked at him with confusion. "You mean Historia," she said. "Her name is Krista, or does she have a twin?" Eren asked. "Perhaps you don't know her as well as you think you do. Her name is Historia Reiss, not Krista Lenz," she said before spitting in the pot.

"That should do it," she said before handing it over. He reluctantly drank it but grew to his normal size, which was painfully shorter than Mikasa. "Feel better?" she asked. "Yes, thanks," he said as he held the clothes to himself. "Why though? If this isn't a dream, why would one world randomly take somebody else out of theirs?" he asked. "The Oraculum didn't say that part. Just that a hero without bias would save the day. Maybe that's how the story goes. You slay the Beast-Titan, I die, Annie dies or is imprisoned, and you choose the queens anyway. Perhaps Ymir and Historia really do make a lovely pair, and they'd do well as the new queens. Though Ymir is more kingly than she is queenly," Mikasa said. "Is that what's going to happen? I don't want you to die," he said and she smiled at him. "We typically don't want to die, and we typically don't want people we know to die. It's just how things are," she said. "But tell me, has Annie done anything against your wishes?" she asked as she loomed over him. "Yes," he admitted. "Then allow me to do this, in case I perish as well," she said, pressing her lips to his. He felt disgusted, not at her, but at the fact that she was his adopted _sister_. "You were adopted by my parents in my world," he said as he wiped his lips when she turned her head. "Yes, but not here. I just needed to get that off my chest. I can't let Levi have all the fun, can I?" she teased and he blushed. "You should go speak to Armin, he could explain it better than I could," she said simply, leading him to the gardens.

"Armin?" he called as he reached a mushroom. "Who are you?" Armin asked, revealing himself from a puff of smoke. "Eren, but not that one," he said through his coughing. "How do you know?" Armin asked. "You said it yourself," Eren answered. "I said not hardly," Arminr retorted. "I couldn't slay the Beast-Titan if my life depended on it," Eren said dejectedly. "Then how do you expect to kill them all? There are Nine intelligent Titans and possibly hundreds of dumb Titans. Those are the ones more easily slain, and once you kill a Shifter then you know you can kill the dumb Titans," Armin said. "You look so real, it's almost like this isn't a dream," Eren said. Armin blew smoke into his face, causing him to cough again. "Will you stop that? Why do you have that?" he coughed out and Armin just laughed before disappearing into the smoke again. "Eren," Mikasa's voice called to him. "We have some guests," she said.

He saw Isabel, Sasha, Connie, and Levi coming towards them. He walked out and Isabel clapped him on the shoulder before trampling Furlan. Sasha and Connie hugged him together and he stopped at Levi, whose clothes had turned bright and 'happier' with color. "Levi," he greeted. "I thought they were going to..." he said awkwardly. "I did too. But they didn't. Here I am, still in one piece, and I'm actually glad about that now that I'm seeing you again. I would've regretted not seeing you again, especially now that you're the proper size... it's a good size, just right, in fact... a right proper Eren size..." he started rambling in an un-Levi-like manner. "Levi," he said and he jerked. "I'm fine," he said quietly. "Where's your hat?" Eren asked. Levi looked confused before Jean materialized out of thin air, wearing the hat. "Jean?" he asked. "How's the arm?" he asked. "Better," he said. Levi snatched the hat back off Jean's head and he pouted. "Goodbye, sweet hat..." he said before evaporating.

Later that night they sat together on the top of a high tower. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Levi asked. "Let me think about it, maybe Hange knows," Eren said. "You do know what tomorrow is," Levi said quietly. "Frabjous day. I wish I'd wake up. I'd take getting kicked in the face again just to have it happen," Eren said. "So you still think it's a dream?" Levi asked. "It can't be real. None of the things here make any sense," Eren said. "Which would mean, that I am not real," Levi said darkly. "No... you're real... There's a Levi, but he's not a Mad Hatter. I think it really just came from Hange saying he'd make a good Mad Hatter," Eren confessed. "But if you dreamt of it, you'd have to be half mad yourself," Levi said. "I must be," Eren admitted. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Eren asked. "Haven't a clue," Levi confessed. "I'll miss you when I wake up, and then I'll go back to being terrified of you," Eren said with amusement. "So if this is a dream, then there are no consequences?" Levi asked. "I guess not," Eren said. "What if you were to die?" he asked. "I might wake up, or I might die. Some people say when you're about to die in a dream, you wake up. Others say if you die in your dreams, you die for real," Eren said. "Then don't die," Levi ordered. "So no consequences..." Eren leaned on his shoulder and Levi looked amused.

"How did it happen? That I didn't want to make a choice?" Eren asked. "You had three choices. Annie, Mikasa, or neither. Annie didn't like either of the last two choices. She wanted to make the decision herself. King or no king, you were supposed to end the war," Levi explained. "But how did... this happen?" Eren asked. "How should I know? If I'm just a figment of your imagination, I wouldn't have a clue. Maybe you liked Shitty Glasses's idea of me as a Mad Hatter and you as yourself, and you also had a emotion more than just respectful towards your Levi," Eren blushed at the words. Did he like Levi Heichou? Was he just a fanboy as Hange called it? "I doubt Heichou would even like me like that. He saved my life, but that was it. He had to beat the shit out of me to do it," Eren admitted. "Love comes in all forms, especially the bloody one. I doubt he'd have done it if he felt he had another option," Levi said.

"So if I am only a figment of your imagination, and there are no consequences in this dream, then I should do what feels right before my existence fades from your memory again," he said, turning Eren's head towards him and pressing their lips together. Levi's lips were actually soft and Eren felt himself melting into the kiss. It wasn't rough and demanding like Annie's, or urgent like Mikasa's. It was just soft, surprisingly sweet, and consensual. He gasped lightly when Levi lightly nipped his lip and cupped his face in his hands. "I rather miss your original dress," Levi said and Eren flushed. He looked down at the white suit he was given. "It was a _girl's_ dress," he repeated as Levi pecked his lips softly. "Yes? And what does that have to do with anything?" Levi teased as he kept pecking Eren's lips and jawline. "Annie... did Moblit tell you about that?" Eren asked awkwardly, though he enjoyed the butterfly soft kisses. "He did. I also hear Mikasa thinks she's going to die, and needed to have a last minute moment herself," his blush deepened. "But I'm not angry about that. I got it first, and I hope I'll get it last," Levi said. "So you were first..." Eren said quietly. "Always have been, probably always will be if you want," Levi said quietly. "Even at your normal size, you're still taller than me," he wondered if telling his Hange that he saw Levi pouting would be a good idea. It was just to adorable to forget!

"Do you fear her or do you love her?" Levi asked. "Annie?" Eren inquired and Levi said nothing. "I don't love her... I barely knew her when I was awake. She beat me in a spar, and then beat Reiner," Levi smirked at hearing that. "Do you fear her?" Levi asked. "I don't know," Eren confessed. "She'd stop at nothing to claim you as hers, even if it means killing Mikasa herself. Maybe she'd go mad enough to kill you herself just so nobody else could say they did," Eren shuddered at the thought and pulled Levi's arm around himself. "Do you fear or love Mikasa?" he asked. "I love Mikasa, but as a sister. She was adopted by my dad when I was awake," Eren said. "So you love her, but not as a king and a queen. Do you fear her?" Levi asked. "I would fear her temper. I've seen Annie's, and that's only the fractions of it. I don't want to see Mikasa angry," Eren confessed. "She will undoubtedly get angry when she's forced to battle Annie tomorrow," Levi said. "Do you fear or love me?" Levi asked. "You're the only one I kissed back willingly," Eren said and Levi smirked. "I feared you when I was awake," Eren admitted. "Then perhaps, I should show you just how much I love you," a wicked, mad gleam was in Levi's eyes now. It wasn't the silver glint that had Eren petrified on whether or not he'd be kicked to death or shot by the soldier of the Military Police. His eyes had turned from gray to a maddened yellow, but a dangerous red glimmer shown brightly as Levi pressed their lips together again. He gasped as Levi bit his lip and sighed into the rough but loving kiss. He may have feared Levi before, but he knew he loved him. "Have I gone mad?" Levi asked quietly. "I'm afraid so, you're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."


	7. Reality

"You look like you've run a marathon," Furlan noted to Eren who walked back into the castle, heading to his room. "I... something like that..." Eren said with a flush. "Oh, can I expect the pitter patter of little feet running around?" Isabel asked brightly, causing Eren's flush to darken. "Human anatomy works like that only for the female, Isabel. How many times do I have to repeat that?" Furlan asked with an annoyed but amused sigh. "You'll have a lot of girls and even boys to tell that to, and risk your head for it," Isabel said with glee. "On that note. I want to be either the godmother or known as Aunt Izzy. He's the grouchy uncle," she said, pointing to Furlan. "Yes, because it's an absolutely grouchy thing to do when you're the responsible one," Furlan said, rolling his eyes. "That's not... no..." Eren muttered. "You're no fun. You've lost your muchiness," Isabel said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Have you made your decision? Your... _other_ decision?" Mikasa asked, giving Levi an unamused look. He shrugged before tidying his coat and adjusting his cravat. "You can't fight if you don't want to. Another champion may be able to do it," she said, unraveling the Oraculum. They all frowned at the picture. Only Eren could manage that bloodlust, and it was only Eren on the illustration. "If it ain't Eren..." Sasha started. "It aint' dead," Connie finished. "The choice has to be yours," Mikasa said quietly. "Can I have a minute?" he asked. She nodded and he took off into the garden. "Armin?" he asked, his eyes brimming with tears as he wished he would wake up.

"Nothing was ever accomplished through tears," he heard Armin's voice say. He looked over the edge and saw Armin hanging upside-down with a chrysalis wrapped around his body. "Why are you upside down?" he asked. "This life has come to an end," Armin said as he yawned. "You're dying?" Eren's eyes widened. "Transform," Armin said tiredly. "Don't go. I need your help, I don't know what to do. You're the smart one, not me," Eren admitted. "I can't help you if you don't know who you are, idiot," Armin said. "I'm not an idiot! I'm Eren Yeager," he said with revelation. "Eren Yeager," Armin agreed. "You're just as dimwitted as the first time the me from what you call your homeworld tried to explain our world to you. You called it Underland even though it's Wonderland," Armin said.

Eren remembered back to before the fall of Wall Maria. He remembered Armin's big, bright and blue eyes staring at him when he held the book. He hadn't liked it as much as he'd liked the other book because this one had been about fantasies and worlds that couldn't exist, at least not in Eren's mind. The first book had been about the outside world, and that was what Eren had wanted to see. He didn't want to see a world with cats that could disappear, animals could talk, there was cake to make you grow and a beverage to make you shrink, and Titans. "Wonderland... Underland... It was called Underland, wasn't it?" Eren asked. Armin looked at him with annoyance. "Just as dimwitted," he muttered. "It was rudely called Underland due to the lack of intelligence by even more dimwitted, illiterate bullies," Armin said and Eren couldn't help but smile. "So... this isn't a dream?" Eren asked. "No, it is very much real. Just like the Beast-Titan," Armin said. "Why are there Titans?" Eren asked. "That's for you to figure out, whether it be of this world or yours," Armin said. "What did the Oraculum originally say?" Eren asked. "A hero of a different world would choose a queen to rule Wonderland. He would choose without bias. They never actually said you had to become the king, I suppose you just have that aura. After all, it takes quite a bit of difficulty to get three hearts to fall for you," Armin said and Eren blushed. "Maybe I will see you in another life," Armin said as he disappeared inside the chrysalis.

The next day the followers stood next to or behind Mikasa as Eren strode out wearing the Survey Corps uniform, gear attached and the swords in hand. She smiled at him while the others cheered or clapped. She led her people to the clearing much like a large chessboard where the red army was already standing. "The choice is to be made," Mikasa said quietly. "Amazon," Mikasa started softly, watching sadly how Annie's eyes softened. "We don't have to fight," Annie's eyes hardened and narrowed. "I know exactly what you're doing. You've done it before. You think blinking those pretty little eyes will make me melt," Annie growled. "Please, just let Eren decide," Mikasa said. "He's had years to decide!" Annie yelled, startling many. "ZEKE!" she called out. "Zeke?" Eren asked faintly. "The Beast-Titan," Levi clarified. This Beast-Titan wasn't the only Titan that arrived, however. There were six other Titans. The Armored and Colossal-Titans, the Female-Titan which had Eren flushing, the Jaws-Titan, the Quadruped-Titan, and the Warhammer-Titan. Then the Beast-Titan came forward. It's arms were long and apelike, and it was covered in fur. It had pointed ears and sharp teeth with beady yellow eyes. "This is impossible," Eren said quietly. "Only if you believe it is," Levi said quietly in his ear.

He walked forward and drew the swords and the Beast-Titan growled at him. "So, we meet at last," Eren looked up with surprise. He didn't think Titans could talk. "Two misfit mistakes from the same father," the Titan said. Eren didn't understand his words. "Why is it only that I have to kill you?" Eren asked. The beastlike creature blinked at him with curious surprise. "Some Titans can tell when their loyalties have changed. Others cannot fight against their holders," Zeke said. "That doesn't answer my question," Eren said. "The caterpillar was right then," he said before reaching his hand forward in a grabbing gesture. Eren narrowed his eyes and sliced at his fingers, emitting a loud, angry roar from him. "Enough chatter," he said before firing his wires and going straight for his arm. He ran up the Titan's arm like he did the Colossal-Titan when Wall Rose was nearly lost and went for the nape. The Beast-Titan swung his head forward, so Eren's blades sliced at thin air. "What is that around your waste that allows you to fly?" Zeke asked and for some reason Mike glared at the monstrosity. "Six impossible things before breakfast," Eren said to himself as he narrowly escaped getting struck by the Titan's gigantic hand and he landed back on the ground. "One, there's a place called Wonderland," he said as he severed more fingers, though to his annoyance they regenerated within two minutes. "Two, there's a potion that can make you shrink and a cake to make you grow," he was flung backwards painfully when the monster kicked him to the side.

"Three, people can have animalistic appearances," he said, remembering Moblit and Jean. "Four," he started as he made another slice for the nape. He would have had a clean hit, had the monster not cheated. He hardened his skin to a crystallized state, causing Eren's blades to shatter. "Four, cats can disappear," he said, slicing away at the dangerous fingers with a new set of blades. "Foulplay," Levi muttered. "He'll figure it out. He always does," Mikasa replied softly. "Five, Levi Heichou, mad or not, smiles," Eren said. "Six, I can slay the Beast-Titan," he said, a newfound bloodlust in his eyes. "Watch your head!" Levi yelled at him angrily and Eren only barely ducked. "Interference! Off with his head!" Annie's angry voice called. The Female-Titan was the first to charge, and Eren couldn't help but notice the similarities. Before the Female-Titan could attempt to step on Levi, the Armored-Titan moved from its position and slammed its entire shoulder into her, shocking the female creature and almost everyone else. "Kill them!" Annie yelled as the Armored-Titan began clashing vigorously and brutally with the Female-Titan and the Colossal-Titan started fighting the Warhammer-Titan and the Jaws-Titan faced the Quadruped-Titan. Mike, Isabel, and Furlan fought side by side as Sasha and Connie took down knights left and right without a single argument. Even Jean kept disappearing and reapparing to confuse the knights. "Play fair asshole," Eren muttered and the Beast-Titan slammed its head backwards, fighting relentlessly.

He pierced the Titan's eyes with his blades and it yelled in agony. He remembered the items from Sasha, Hange, and Mikasa. Thunder Spears they called them. He pierced the Titan's mouth with one, stabbed the other in its neck, and shot the other one into its nape. All three exploded simutaneously and revealed an open wound that was emitting steam. He saw the person inside, the side of his face missing but still regenerating. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" he yelled before slicing into the open nape, cutting off his head with one blade and piercing his heart with the other. The head rolled off the body and fell to Annie's feet. "I AM NOT CHOOSING EITHER OF YOU! I CAN BE MY OWN MAN, DAMMIT!" Eren yelled as he came forward, caked with blood. Annie glared at him. "Then that means battle," she said almost slyly. "The Oraculum said to choose a queen. They did not specify either of you," Eren said. "Eren, if a queen is unworthy of taking the throne for past actions then it is for you to decide," Mikasa said, coming forward and no longer wearing her dress. She wore her scarf, but she was wearing a pair of shorts, training shoes, and a tank top. He saw Annie tear her dress away, revealing a similar attire. "I slayed the Beast-Titan. You said if I did that then I would pick a queen!" Eren said, desperate now. He didn't know how often Mikasa fought, at least in this world, and when it came to her and Annie he honestly had no idea who would win.

"If you cannot choose without bias, which you have already seen, then you have to watch us do battle. If the previous actions of the winner do not justify the rightful ownership of the crown, then it is to be chosen a new one," Mikasa said. "And what do you think is going to stop me from just killing everyone else?" Annie growled. "Nothing, except don't tell Levi but I have faith in him," Mikasa said and Levi rolled his eyes. Eren grimaced as the two circled each other like two literal beasts about to clash. Clash of the Titans, quite literally. Annie swung first and Mikasa only barely dodged before Annie swung again, slamming her fist into her stomach. Mikasa swung herself and struck Annie in the head, causing an audible cracking sound to be heard. Neither relented. Mikasa swung again and Annie caught her fist, twisting her wrist until it popped. She then performed her signature move of kicking Mikasa's shin, but Mikasa grabbed her neck and attempted a chokehold. She would have made it, had Annie not dug her hand into Mikasa's rib. Neither made a sound of pain, however. He saw red glint in Mikasa's gray eyes, and then Annie's blue ones.

They clashed vigorously, brutally, and daresay roguishly. Swinging fists, deadly kicks, powerful punches, and broken bones. Mikasa's lip was torn, with what would undoubtedbly be a black eye underneath her right one, with her left having been ripped out already, a broken collarbone, a broken wrist, a bruised shin, at least three broken ribs, and more injuries than Eren could count. Annie was no better. She her lip was ripped open, blood oozing down her chin and staining her clothes, with her ear having been bitten off, bloodied knuckles, a broken elbow, fractured ribs, a busted knee, and possibly a bruised spine. "ENOUGH!" Annie screamed before grabbing a hold of Mikasa's head by the hair with one hand and wrapping her arm around her neck. Mikasa looked at him with one eye and she smiled at him, even as the sound of flesh tearing and bones splitting could be heard. He watched Furlan vomit as Mikasa's head was ripped from her body. "Off with her head!" Annie yelled triumphantly as she swung Mikasa's head, tossing it at Eren.

Time seemed to be frozen as he stared into the cold, dead eyes of the former White Queen of this world, and his sister in his own world. "You'll have to take the crown from me yourself," Annie said darkly. Eren's breath was taken away and he stood stiller than a statue. "If a queen died... then a new one would have to take her place," Eren felt like crying. "I'll kill as many as I have to," Eren believed her words. He'd seen it himself. "You're weak from the battle with Mikasa already..." he said quietly and Annie glared at him. Annie was determined to have the crown, but the bad guys always lost in the end. She was weak, and raw determination could only get her so far. "Historia Reiss, the new White Queen," he said, lifting his blade in the air. Small claps were heard as the crown floated from where Mikasa lay, the blood vanishing, and Jean materialized and placed it on Krista, who was no longer a White Rose but still technically a flower, stood next to Ymir. He'd have to get used to calling her Historia, if that's what she wanted. Annie was glaring at him. "Do you even realized what you did?" Levi asked him quietly, though amusement was heavy.

"I made Krista-- Historia," he corrected himself. "The new White Queen," he said. "Yes, and the queen has a defender. One who'd slay any enemies that dare threaten her. Like a knight, or even a king," he said. "So you want Ymir to take mine then?" Annie asked as the Female-Titan knocked away the Armored-Titan, both having regenerated throughout their own battle. He noticed the Colossal-Titan had succeeded in killing the Warhammer-Titan, and the Jaws-Titan the same for the Quadruped-Titan. Moblit came forward. "The Female-Titan versus the Jaws-Titan! Annie Leonhart versus Ymir!" he called. "But... I picked Historia..." Eren said. "But anyone who becomes the queen's first champion fights for her, no matter the enemy. Even another queen," Levi said. "Why do they have Titans?" he asked as the Female-Titan and the Jaws-Titan began to clash and Ymir, who had a crazed, devilish glint in her eye, began clashing with the red-eyed Annie. "They're the Warriors," Levi said simply. "I don't get it," Eren said. "You don't have to get it," Levi said.

The Jaws-Titan had fared much better than the Armored-Titan, and he noticed that the gigantic creature was pouting as the battle resumed. Levi held him back while the others clashed with various red knights and the works. Its small size and large, sharp teeth gave it the advantage over the Female, who although she was agile, she could not use her crystallized skin against the smaller creature. Its jaws ripped the crystal apart within seconds. He noticed the small creature rip her nape out, but she kept going. "The holder has to die first, then the Titan dies," Levi explained and Eren sucked in a breath. Ymir already had a busted lip and a swollen cheek, but both were putting up a fight as Annie's knuckles began to bleed and Ymir's started to bruise and turn red. "Off with your head," Ymir said finally before ripping Annie's head off in a manner similar, but less ruthless, to Mikasa's.

Within seconds, Annie's head was off her shoulders and rolling on the floor. The Female-Titan had her nape ripped out again, and fell to the ground with a loud crash and began evaporating into thin air immediately. "Does this mean there's only the White Queen?" a red knight asked. "Ymir, the new Red Queen," he said and Ymir looked at him funny. "You can Kris--Historia can end the war. You can put Red and White together instead of apart," he said and Ymir smiled at him before taking Historia in her arms, bridal style. "You know what this means, don't you?" Levi asked. "The blood of the Beast-Titan," Moblit said as he took a vial and filled it with Titan's blood. He handed it to Eren. "Will this take me home?" he asked. "If that's what you choose," Moblit said. "You have the outmost everlasting gratitude of Wonderland, and its people. Whatever you want, we will understand. The White Queen did," Moblit said quietly.

Eren looked at the vial. He wanted to go home, to wake up as he used to think, but if this place is real, why did he have to leave? He was a monster to humanity in his world, and he hadn't transformed once here. He didn't even heal like a Titan. He wondered if staying here meant that he could not only be with Levi, mad as he may be, but he could be human again. At the same time, he couldn't help the nagging feeling about going back and telling Mikasa how much he appreciated and loved her. The same for Armin, and even Levi. Reiner too, who was standing next to Bertolt, bloodied and beaten but triumphant. "You could stay," Levi said as he placed his hand on his. Eren smiled. "I don't know what to do... I won't even remember this if I leave..." he said sadly. "And I probably won't remember the life before Wonderland if I stay," he added and Moblit nodded sympathetically. "Whatever you choose, there's still a madness in whatever Levi you have that wouldn't hesitate to love you the way I do," Levi whispered to him. Eren smiled at him before thinking heavily. What did he want to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So if anyone has the mobile app, Titans Clash, then you ever see the Rage characters or the Devil characters? Ymir was a Devil, Mikasa was also a Devil(oops), and Annie was a Rage. There was also a Blazing Levi. I'd recommend it if it didn't screw me over. I had so many people. I had Rage Erwin and Annie and I paid money for Levi, then it had an update and took away my stuff. It was fun while it lasted. Hope the story was enjoyed though.


	8. Return, We're all Mad Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Choose Your Own Ending  
> \- More creepily, "Make your choice"  
> \- Sorry if it's short

"I'll be back before you know it," Eren said as he drank the Titan's blood. A sad smile formed on Levi's lips. "You wouldn't remember me even if you did," he said sadly. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Eren asked. "Haven't a clue," Levi said before pressing their lips together one last time before it all faded away into a fog that clouded over his mind and his thoughts.

Eren gasped as he jumped up, regretting it almost instantly. His head was throbbing with a dull pain. He looked up and saw that the sky was pitch black, millions of stars glittering and the moon was full. He frowned. He looked down and saw that he was still in the woods. He had the funniest vision about Moblit running around with white rabbit ears and a tail, but the memory was fuzzy now. It was fading away like a face in the fog and he shook his head. "Oi!" he flinched as he heard Levi's angry voice shout. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Levi snapped as he appeared, moving away the undergrowth. One glare from Levi and he looked down at himself, flinching again at the sight.

He was covered in mud and dirt and grime. "I... I think I tripped... I..." Eren stuttered. Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "We've got the Military Police breathing down are necks, and you're scaring the shit out of everyone. I'm surprised your sister hasn't killed anyone yet," Levi spat and Eren frowned. He hadn't meant for that to happen. "I thought I told you to go to the fucking basement, Yeager," tears brimmed in his eyes at Levi's harsh tone. "I'm sorry, Heichou... I thought I saw something... I can't remember..." he said sadly. "You probably hit your head," Levi said. "Get up, you're getting a bath," he said, dragging Eren by the wrist.

He didn't know what it was, but he felt electricity shoot up his veins when Levi grabbed his wrist. He led him all the way to the castle, almost oblivious to it, and led him to his office. "Heichou?" he asked. "Tch, strip brat," he flushed at Levi's words. "I'll get you clothes, now take a fucking bath. You're filthy and you reek," Levi said angrily. Eren nodded and followed orders. When he was finished he put on a new set of clothes. "Now, did you at least burn that book?" Levi asked. "What book?" he asked. "The book we agreed you'd get a week free of stable duty if you burned it, brat," Levi snapped. "It's not that bad, the only bad thing is Hange trying to pair people together," Eren said fondly.

"I thought you hated it," Levi said. "I think I had a dream, I think I fell down and hit my head and had a dream. It was kind of weird seeing Isabel stab the Armored-Titan's eye out," the items in Levi's hands clattered and fell out of them when he said that. "Some girl you used to know?" he asked briskly. "I think so. She had red hair and green eyes, and she was a little like Hange," Levi said nothing. "Have I gone mad, Heichou?" he asked as Levi turned to him. "I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are," Levi said before hugging him, his forehead resting on Eren's chest. "We're all mad here."


	9. Stay, We're all Mad Here

"Does time run differently?" Eren asked. "Yes, you could stay until you wish to go home," Moblit said. "Wouldn't I be old? Or they would?" Eren asked. "It'd be like waking up from a dream, but only _like_ it," Moblit said. "Then keep this until I need it," he said, handing the vial back to Moblit who nodded with a smile. "So you're staying?" Isabel asked. "A mad idea, but a good one," Furlan added. "I want to stay," Eren admitted. Levi smiled, genuinely smiled before taking Eren's hand. "What're you doing?" Eren asked as Levi began to dance. "Futterwacken," Jean said brightly. He pulled him into a dance of twists and turns of his feet and the minute it was over he kissed him and he saw Jean giving money to Furlan and Isabel.

~a year later~

Bells could be heard ringing merrily throughout all of Wonderland. "I love weddings!" Isabel said brightly as she ate her fourth slice of cake, which was a red velvet with white frosting decorated with roses and hearts of both colors. Though she was outranked by Sasha, who had already had her seventh slice and was making her way to an eighth. The cake itself was at least seven tiers with three layers each. That was just the cake for the Red and White Queens. Ymir was wearing a white shirt underneath a red blazer with black lining with black pants and black dress shoes, white gloves as well and a golden crown with rubies. Krista was wearing a white dress with silver and gold lining and netting similar to Mikasa's with a smaller gold crown resting on her head with white moonstones. There was a second cake, however, for the second set of newlyweds. It had seven tiers and three layers, but with different designs. It was a mixture of colors. There was a red heart on it, a green diamond, a yellow spade, a blue club, a little clock on the top, and a black bow around the middle tier. It also had a hat on the top of it. "You hatted the cake?" Eren asked. "I couldn't help it. It needed to be hatted, and at least we have the memory before Sasha and Isabel devour it," Levi said with amusement as the two pouted, though that didn't stop them from eating the slices they currently had.

"Do you think there can finally be peace?" Eren asked as they danced, himself being the girl in the positions. "There can," Levi said fondly. "It seems impossible though," Eren said quietly. "Only if you believe it is," Levi said before pressing their lips together. "Have I gone mad?" Levi asked as he watched a blue monarch butterfly flutter over their heads. "We all have. We're all mad here."


	10. Rose White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Major feels hurt

"Enough!" Mikasa said firmly before grabbing a hold of Annie's hair with one hand and wrapping her arm around her neck. The audible, gut twisting sound of flesh tearing and bones splitting could be heard and Eren felt as though he wanted to vomit. Annie wasn't the only one who had been killed either. The Female-Titan fell to the ground in a heap of steam as the body began to evaporate, the Armored-Titan standing triumphantly over the disappearing corpse. Red knights fell to their knees either in death or in newfound loyalty to the White Queen, but what hurt most of all was how mad Eren felt at the moment. Angry mad, and mad mad. Time seemed to stop for him and he couldn't breathe.

A head rolled off the shoulders of its previous holder and roleld right to him almost ironically, painfully so. Dull, dead gray eyes stared at him and he felt like vomiting as much as he did crying. He did the latter and began sobbing uncontrollably. It was real, this wasn't a dream, and he'd just died. "He wouldn't want you to be sad," Mikasa's soothing voice said to him as she got onto her knees next to him. "Eren," she said soflty as she held onto him, his head lying against her chest as tears stained her already bloodied dress. "It's real though... this world is real... and so many people..." it was just as bad as his homeworld. He noticed the Jaws-Titan beginning to dissolve and Ymir's headless body was being clutched by a heartbroken Krista.

He noticed Reiner standing over Bertolt's mangled corpse with tears in his own golden eyes. "They're all dead..." he choked out. "But they didn't die in vain," Mikasa said softly as she stroked his hair tenderly. "I don't want to leave," he said, knowing it was true. "You don't have to stay, you'd have all of your world's versions of us alive," Mikasa said. "That's not why... I... I don't know... I just don't want to leave," he looked up at her with pink eyes. "I won't ask you to be my king, but if that is what you want," she said. "Long live the White Queen," Moblit said as the battle finally ended.

~a year later~

"I still stand by what I said," Mikasa said as she placed her ivory eyepatch with a white rose on it over the hole in her head. It had healed nicely, with the help of Moblit's medicine of course, but still. The eye couldn't be replaced, but she still stood strong as a queen. "Why is it red and white? I thought chess pieces were typically black and white," Eren asked as he fumbled with the silver tie of his white suit that shined with golden lining. She rolled her eye and adjusted the tie for him. "I haven't a clue," she said fondly.

"Rose Red and Rose White, they are lovely colors this time of year," Eren admitted as he looked outside in the garden where Armin had made his chrysalis the year before, where white roses had been planted for the fallen people of the battle and some had been painted red to represent those who had been taken by the Red Queen before the battle. "I'm partial to the white roses, but I'll admit that red ones do have a lovely shade," Mikasa said fondly. "I'm more of a rose white kind of mad," Eren said as he took her hand. "I don't understand why you didn't just have them plant red roses," Mikasa said. "Why do that when you can just paint the roses red?" Eren asked. "Shall we then, my White King?" Mikasa said with another roll of her eye. "Only if the roses are white."


	11. Rose Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I watched the Mummy movie with Tom Cruise and I was like, "Why do the bad guys never win?" that was the one movie I wanted the villain to win. I also thought about what would've happened if Annie as the Red Queen had won. Personally I would choose Levi over anyone else  
> \- Some words from Chapter Seven

"ENOUGH!" Annie screamed before grabbing a hold of Mikasa's head by the hair with one hand and wrapping her arm around her neck. Mikasa looked at him with one eye and she smiled at him, even as the sound of flesh tearing and bones splitting could be heard. He watched Furlan vomit as Mikasa's head was ripped from her body. "Off with her head!" Annie yelled triumphantly as she swung Mikasa's head, tossing it at Eren.

Time seemed to be frozen as he stared into the cold, dead eyes of the former White Queen of this world, and his sister in his own world. "You'll have to take the crown from me yourself," Annie said darkly. Eren's breath was taken away and he stood stiller than a statue. "If a queen died... then a new one would have to take her place," Eren felt like crying. "I'll kill as many as I have to," Eren believed her words. He'd seen it himself.

He looked around and saw more fallen friends and allies. The Female-Titan stood over a dissolving Armored-Titan, and he saw Bertolt clutching Reiner's bloodied and mangled corpse as tears ran down his cheeks like bloodied twin streams. He saw Krista, or Historia, holding Ymir's headless body as well and he knew that she would have made a good White Queen and Ymir a good Red Queen, but he doubted she would be able to beat a rageful Annie in battle. He had a feeling Ymir could have possibly held her own, but he felt hopeless now. He slayed the Beast-Titan, but Mikasa had been killed, Ymir had been killed... hell even Reiner would've made a good Red King to Historia's White Queen, and he doubted Bertolt could fight Annie.

If she was already weak, which she surely was, then Reiner could've possibly had a chance. His breathing hitched when he saw another head with black hair roll away from its shoulders. It rolled over between Annie and Eren and the dead, dull gray eyes stared up at him. Tears welled in his eyes as the whites turned pink and they began to stream down his cheeks, dripping from his chin. "There doesn't have to be anymore death," Annie's voice said softly as she came towards Eren, mindful of the head, and she placed her hands on his chest. "You'd be the new Red King, and nobody else would have to die," everyone was staring at them now as Annie looked up at him and he looked down at Levi's severed head. "Nobody else dies..." he choked out. "Nobody else dies," Annie promised.

His blades clattered as they fell to the stone covered ground and he began to sob uncontrollably. Even if he went back home, he would probably forget this only for Annie to come back after him. This world was very much real, even if it felt like a dream, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before someone came after him again and his memories failed to prevent him from falling into the same trap. "Be the new Red King," she offered as she ran her bloodied fingertips along his jawline, smearing blood. He looked at her with the outmost broken expression. "Nobody else dies..." he pleaded. "Nobody else dies," she repeated her promise before pressing her bloodied lips to his. From that day forward, the roses were planted rather than painted red. From that day forward, even the sky itself mourned the loss of freedom as its color turned and stayed rose red.


End file.
